the_new_hurt_and_heal_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Sleep Land
IT'S ISLE SLEEP NOT SLEEP LAND DUMBIE CONTESTANTS Alarm Clock.png|Alarm Clock Beachball.png|Beachball Bowling Ball Nov2014.png|Bowling Ball Brownie.png|Brownie Bugspray.png|Bugspray BFS BFAS BFIS SOTC Hurt and Heal Camera Pose.png|Camera Candle.png|Candle Carrot.png|Carrot Computery.png|Computery Dodecahedron.png|Dodecahedron Eggy.png|Eggy Febreze.png|Febreze Lamp.png|Lamp Lemonade.png|Lemonade Napkin.png|Napkin Radio.png|Radio Rubber.png|Rubber Sunscreen.png|Sunscreen Thread.png|Thread Evil Febreze.png|Evil Febreze Cubey.png|Cubey Elimination Table *Alarm Clock (Yet to be eliminated) *Beachball (Yet to be eliminated) *Bowling Ball (Yet to be eliminated) *Brownie (Yet to be eliminated) *Bugspray (Yet to be eliminated) *Camera (Yet to be eliminated) *Candle (Yet to be eliminated) *Carrot (Yet to be eliminated) *Computery (Yet to be eliminated) *Cubey (Yet to be eliminated) *Dodecahedron (Yet to be eliminated) *Eggy (Yet to be eliminated) *Evil Febreze (Yet to be eliminated) *Febreze (Yet to be eliminated) *Lamp (Yet to be eliminated) *Lemonade (Yet to be eliminated) *Napkin (Yet to be eliminated) *Radio (Yet to be eliminated) *Rubber (Yet to be eliminated) *Sunscreen (Yet to be eliminated) *Thread (Yet to be eliminated) Episode 1: A New Show! *Napkin, Thread and Dodecahedron are on a cliff *Thread: Napkin's a still type! Napkin's a sti- *During the word still, Napkin throws her off the cliff *Napkin: Who's the still now? *Napkin looks at Dodecahedron, who has a scared look *Dodecahedron: I see what you did there. *Napkin: Uh, h-h-h-hi? *Nintendo: Dodec, Napkin, you're in l--- *Dodecahedron slaps Nintendo *Dodecahedron: DONT CALL ME DODEC!!!!! *Nintendo: Okay, you're in luck. *Napkin: How? *Nintendo: Well, they're building the isle of peace. It's called Isle Sleep. A whole square mile of paradise. With a 10000 star hotel, a casino, six restaurants, CTW servants, and the winner even gets to decide who to come and who doesn't. *Napkin: Then I'll take it! *Nintendo: But what about everyone else? They wanted to, you know. *Napkin: Okay. *Nintendo: By the way is anyone joining? *Napkin: Yes. It's Evil Febreze and Cubey. *Nintendo: Oh dear. *Evil Febreze: HELLO LOSERS! *Cubey: Hi! *Nintendo: Oh, there they are. So, it is settled. 21 contestants, one isle of peace. This is Battle For Isle Sleep. *Intro *Nintendo: So, as you can see, you're on a beam. The goal is to stay on the longest. Winners get to pick the teams. GO!!!! *(2 hours later) *Since this is taking too long, I'll say who wins. They are Dodecahedron and Cubey. So you two, you get to pick the teams next episode. See ya! Episode 2: The Reel Deel *Nintendo: So, as you remember last time, Dodecahedron and Cubey got to choose the teams. So, let's see who they pick. *Dodecahedron: I pick Thread and Brownie. *Thread and Brownie: PICKED FIRST! YEAH!!! *Cubey: Computery and Camera. *Dodecahedron: Eggy and Evil Febreze. *Cubey: Candle and Alarm Clock. *Dodecahedron: Napkin and Lamp. *Cubey: Carrot and Bugspray. *Dodecahedron: Bowling Ball and Lemonade. *Cubey: Sunscreen and Radio. *Dodecahedron: Febreze and Rubber. *Cubey: I have Beachball. *Nintendo: So, pick a team name. *Dodecahedron: The 12 Sided Maniacs. *Nintendo: Okay, Dodecahedron's Team, you are now called The 12 Sided Maniacs. And for you Cubey, *Cubey: The Kooky Cookie Lovers. *Nintendo. Okay Cubey's Team, you are called The Kooky Cookie Lovers. *Nintendo: Now I will display the teams. Dodecahedron.png|Dodecahedron (Team Leader) Thread.png|Thread Brownie.png|Brownie Eggy.png|Eggy Evil Febreze.png|Evil Febreze Napkin.png|Napkin Lamp.png|Lamp Bowling Ball Nov2014.png|Bowling Ball Lemonade.png|Lemonade Febreze.png|Febreze Rubber.png|Rubber Cubey.png|Cubey (Team Leader) Computery.png|Computery BFS BFAS BFIS SOTC Hurt and Heal Camera Pose.png|Camera Candle.png|Candle Alarm Clock.png|Alarm Clock Carrot.png|Carrot Bugspray.png|Bugspray Sunscreen.png|Sunscreen Radio.png|Radio Beachball.png|Beachball *Okay, now that's done, we can get to the challenge. Category:Fan Fiction Pages